Sincere knowledge part3
by Izzyofzerotwo
Summary: The next part in my romance fanfic


The two digidestined in unison they're eyes filled with fear as they beheld the monster that had said those horrible words.He was large and green with whitish hair, having a huge mouth with way to many teeth and holding a club made of bone."Ogremon !!" Cried palmon and tentomon before they digievolved into their champion forms. "That's right kiddy's" the green brute said the a grin "Lord devimon wants you love birds taken care of!!"With a roar the evil digimon leaped forward swing his club at izzy and Mimi but was stopped died in his tracks by kabutermon's electro shocker. Staggered and slightly shaken orgemon glared at the two digimon as they stepped in front of their friends. Again Ogremon charged heading straight for the group.Togemon and kabutermon took aim and fired for their attacks only to have ogremon leap completely over the attacks and land between them.Before either digimon could react ogremon rapped them soundly with is cudgel on the head cleanly knocking them cold. Laughing loudly "that was almost to easy. How could these weaklings have beaten that fool leomon? But anyway lets get down to business". With a quick grab he told hold of Mimi squeezing her upper body with one of his huge hands raising the cudgel high in the other one.Izzy stares in horror at the sight before him tears streaming from his eyes knowing he is powerless to help his newly found love.Ogremon smiles as he watches izzy tears fall "don't worry lover boy you'll be joining her soon enough".Still struggling to get free mimi starts to kick ogremon repeatly in the stomach but ii has no effect on the powerful monster.Orgemon starts to bring his cudgel down on mimi just as her foot lands on the loan cloth the monster wears around his waist.The cudgel never lands it blow as the huge monster wide eyed with pain and surprises falls to its knees."You'll pay for that!" orgemon says weakly as he crawls away from the area. 

"Oh Mimi!!" cries izzy as he runs to her throwing his arms around her hugging her tightly.Mimi still shaken from the attack can do nothing but gasp for air.Hearing her gasping and seeing her slowly turning blue izzy quickly lets go of her."Oops sorry." He says with a smile. Mimi just smiles warmly her eyes telling izzy that it's all right.As the two digidestined continue to look at each other a low groan comes from their digimon. "Oh no I forgot about palmon!!" says mimi running over to her friends side.A large lump is starting to form on palmon her just below the flower on her head."Did anyone get the number of that truck?" said tentomon with a groan the metal around his left eye was already turning a strange shape of black. "Are you two ok?" mimi says worriedly. "I'm fine" tentomon says trying to get up only succeeding on falling his rear "maybe I should just sit awhile" he says with a moan.

A few hours later the digimon where doing better their injures having been bandaged haphazardly."I think we should just camp here for the night, I saw a same cave over in those rocks it looks big enough for all of us."Mimi agree that it would be a great idea because her feet where hurting.The cave turned out not to be so small as izzy had thought.After crawling inside through the small opening in the rocks the cave opened up into a medium sized cavern with a soft black sand floor.Camp was easily set up they even found some firewood that was strangely inside the cave.To tired and sore to care the group gave it no thought. Night had already set in and the small supper of berries had been eaten.Both tentomon and palmon had fallen asleep immeddialty after the meal both of them exhausted from the battles and long hike.Izzy lay close to the fire his arm had stopped hurting finally. Mimi was on the other side of the fire resting her back against a smooth rock which the fire had warmed andher eyes where nearly closed.She was worn out completey from worrying about izzy and the long hard hike.Just as sleep was about to over come her she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw izzy had came over and set beside her and was gazing into her eyes."my love" he said softly "I want you to know that am thankful of all the stuff you have done for me that last couple of weeks and that….i love you.No sooner had he said these words than he leaned forward and their lips meet in a deep kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever and as they finally stopped there spirits felt refreshed. Holding each other close they slipped in a dream filled sleep.

As the group of tired friends and lovers slept. It was close to midnight just as the fire was burning out that a strange glow started to appear in the back of the cave……….

(Sorry it has taken me so long to right this chapter.I've been having writers block.I'm decating this chapter to Mimi_zero_two who is someone who means the world to me and gave me the idea for this fanfic. 


End file.
